1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and an optical system for making an optical connection using an optical connector.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional optical system, one disclosed in Published Japanese Translation of PTC Application No. 2008-525845, for example, is known. The optical system disclosed in Published Japanese Translation of PTC Application No. 2008-525845 includes a module in which a multi-fiber connector and a plurality of single-fiber connectors are connected via optical fibers, a harness in which a multi-fiber connector and a plurality of single-fiber connectors are connected via optical fibers, and a trunk line (optical cable) that connects the module and the harness. In this optical system, the first single-fiber connector of the module is connected to the second single-fiber connector of the harness via the bottom (twelfth) optical fiber in the trunk line, and the second single-fiber connector of the module is connected to the first single-fiber connector of the harness via the top (first) optical fiber in the trunk line. Accordingly, it is possible to form a two-way optical transmitting and receiving line with the same optical wiring configuration on the module side and on the harness side.